User blog:Apprentice125/Battlefield 4 Fall Update Released
On Monday, the anticipated Fall Update for Battlefield 4 was released for all consoles. It's one of biggest non-DLC patches for game so far, coming in at just over a gigabyte in size, and finally adds many of the changes that had gone through testing in Community Test Environment over the last few months. As it's been mentioned, the patch is big, so I won't be listing the all of the patch notes. Instead, here a few highlights from the official Blog post. - Player movement has been improved to more closely match that of Battlefield 3, while still maintaining the animation fidelity of Battlefield 4. - The High Frequency Network Update has now been added to the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and is set to default. This makes the server update the client on what is happening with greater frequency, resulting in a smoother, more “correct” player experience. - Reduced visual recoil of guns. This includes all medium and close range sights (except iron sights, IRNV and FLIR). - The BF4 ”netcode” has seen several tweaks and is now the fastest in the franchise’s history, counting client-to-client values. The delay is now lower than ever, and we're also looking to improve hit detection. A new Classic Mode preset has also been added, aiming to replicate more of the feel of previous games in the franchise, namely that of Battlefield 2. Having played it during the CTE, it's not quite perfect in replicating it, but it's about as close as we'll get, so Veterans or anyone that enjoys Hardcore should go give it a shot. The UI has also had a major overhaul, and is extremely customizable now. Want teammate or flag icons to disappear when you're aiming? Or maybe you just want a minimap that takes up about a quarter of your screen, just because you feel like it. Now you can do both and more; the UI is very flexible now and can be tweaked to your liking. I suggest you test the settings out a bit when you hop on into the game. To see all of the changes, go take a look at the full patch notes on the Battlelog fourms. The list is pretty big, but some of the changes are rather significant, like the altering of grenade resupply times and changes to some of the weapons and attachments, so I'd say it's worth taking a look out before you jump into the game. In other news, DICE LA has also started the second BF4 Class Week, this one focusing on the Recon. Like the last one with the Engineer, we've been given another Community Mission, this time to get 4 Million kills with C4 by October 8. Our reward for completing the mission will be... a wallpaper. Not exactly the most encouraging reward, although the one for Engineer was kind of cool. Either way, if you've been having that itch to just run around with nothing but C4 the entire round, you now have an excuse to do so. Better get out there and start blowing stuff up! How do you feel about the new patch? Are you happy with the changes, or not so much? Let us know down below. - 21:26, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Blog Category:News